


Go Google It

by Biscuit Lion (cookiethelion)



Series: cookiethelion's a Fanfiction Cheapskate [1]
Category: British Comedian RPF, Pappy's RPF, Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Biscuit%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew jumpers could be dangerous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Google It

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Samurottsan  
> \----
> 
> UPDATE: For the extended version/re-working/append of this drabble, read [GGRKS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421264).

“What the hell happened to you?” said Ben as he eyed Tom’s left hand, which was now covered in bandages.

How was Tom supposed to explain that a jumper neckline was an effective place to fit a fork under, in case an unofficial boyfriend - i.e. Tom - attempted to cuddle the wearer - i.e. Matthew? Not to mention how the discovery of scissors chucked in the bin could be logically followed by the aftertaste of Matthew's lips on his own; there was too much to say, and the simplest answer Tom could give was, "You don't want to know, Clarky."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is based on [Go Google It](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjbTHFJf6FE) by Megurine Luka and Gami Gakupo
> 
> 2\. The scissors are a reference to [Bangers and Mash episode 12](http://soundcloud.com/colin-anderson/pbam12).


End file.
